Chaos's assasin Chronicles: The Coming of Heroes
by ngreaux0813
Summary: When Percy's twin boys recieve a prophecy everything is at stake. A mortal has gained power from other demi-gods and monsters but taking thier life force using the Master Sword. Percy and friends go to a planet to end it once and for all. It Ends Now. :
1. Fort Eos

**This is the ending of the Chaos's assasin Chronicles. But a new chronicles will be made and the summary is in my bio! Most scenes will be from Narnia:Prince Caspian so look out for them! REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Percy

Fort Eos

"What are your orders?" Ethan asked.

"Get ships ready and prepare to fly to this planet. We need too see if they are willing to fight along side us. Justin and Joey are coming too. Bring every weapon and armor. Leave one battalian each on a planet for defenses. I will go to Earth and get the campers and the Gods so they could help us." I say scanning the map. Ethan nods and everyone except me,Justin and Joey.

"Dad? What's happening?" Justin asked. I looked at them and crouched until I was eye level with them.

"When you were born Rachel who was an oracle gave you a prophecy that one day you would fight in your own war. You will lead us in battle and end all evil. You have to understand that this isn't like training. You have to actually kill the enemy like how you were taught." I say. They took this rather calmly and nodded.

"What about you Daddy? Won't you help?" Joey asked.

"Yes Joey but first I must find help from other will act as leaders until I return. No fighting between each other. See you guys later." I say and mist-travel to Earth. I landed on the porch by the Big House where Chiron and Mr.D were playing pinocle.

"Ahh it's Peter Johnson." Mr.D said. I gritted my teeth and looked at Chiron.

"I have come because a force threatens to attack both your and my world. I need the Campers and the Gods to come with me and defeat the threat." I say. Chiron nearly dropped his pinocle cards.

"Go and get everyone Percy. Mr.D go get the gods and I will see if I could get the Party Ponies to come as well."Chiron said. Mr.D dissapeared in the breeze and I left to the Athena Cabin. There Malcom was hovered over some notes.

"Hey Malcom."I say. He turns around and smiles.

"Long time no see my friend. What's it you need?" Malcom asked.

"Help me round up the campers. I'm taking you guys to my planet so you could help us in an upcoming war." I say. Malcom stood up and ran to the archery range. I went to the Hephestaus cabin and knocked. Leo came out and when I told him he went back inside to get everyone.I did that everyone else until they were all at the beach. I called a ship and soon one came with Ethan in it. When we loaded I took the turrent while Malcom took the other one. We flew to the planet where the creatures were. We landed next to the other ships where they were busy unloading. I walked up to thier leader who seemed human enough.

"I am Percy Jackson Creator of the Universe and Slayer of the Titans. I have come to help you defeat the threat that is taking over the galaxies." I say sticking my hand out he shook it.

"I am Prince Peter the tenth. I must tell you that I thank you for your aid. The threat we are facing is nothing you have ever seen before. He was once my uncle before he found a magic sword that takes all the power from you and transfers it too him. He gets stronger everytime he defeats something. He has always wanted my throne and I guess he hasn't killed me yet because he didn't have an heir of his own. I will show you where we plan to fight. It may not be what your used to but it's defensible." Peter said. I gestured for Ethan to follow me and we walked to a huge fortress.

"Fort Eos. Built around a stone table which marks our laws. Come. We must plan." Peter said.

"In that case I should have brought Malcom or Taylor." I say. "They are children of Athena and good at planning."

"I will send one of my troops to go. In the mean time we should look around the fort to see what we could use." Peter said. He looked at a centaur who galloped back to where my troops were. We then went into the fortress. I got to say it was huge. A forge was off to one side and rooms for diffrent weapons on another. I looked around and saw a tunnel.

"Where does this lead?" I say. Peter looked in the direction I was looking and sighed.

"It goes underneath the plain in front of the fortress. No one knows what it's for." Peter said.

"I do. It's a defense and maybe our greatest weapon. I will tell you more later at the war council I will be leading. You are welcome to attend with your army."

"It would be my pleasure." Peter said. After a few minutes my troops came and began to work. The Hephestaus kids began making traps and weapons in the forge and the Athena kids began making plans. I was always outside surveing the plain where the battle would be taken.

"Percy! Peter wants to talk to you." Ethan said. I grabbed my sword and walked into the fort.

"you wanted to talk to me Peter?" I ask. He turns around with a scroll in his hands.

"Yes I was looking in the libary and happened to see this scroll. It has the traditions and expatations of his people. There is one in paticular that may buy us some time." Peter said. He showed me the scroll and I smiled.

"I have a plan as well and I think it could help. You say that your land has magic and therefore is very powerful. There might be forces out there who could help us. And I will send Kayla and Joey into the forest to find it." I say.

"That's your next big plan? To send a boy into the darkest parts of the FOREST! Are you mad?" Ethan said.

"Yes brother. I think it may help us end this once and for all. Plus it keeps him out of trouble." I say. "Call a meeting and prepare for war."


	2. Vengeance

.

**Hope you liked the last chapter! Enjoy! REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Percy

Plans

I watched as Ethan left to my troops. Me and Peter went to the Stone Table where the meeting was to be held. On the way there I saw carvings on the wall.

"Who are these people?"I asked looking at an army of people running to an army of monsters.

"This is the war that happened more than 200 years ago. The second Titan War. I read about it and always wondered who lead them and how they won." Peter said.

"I lead them. That's Camp Half-Blood and me when I was a demi-god. But that was a long time ago. I don't like speaking of it." I say. Peter put his hand on my shoulder.

"You should put the past behind you. While you think that the war was bad others read about it and look up to those people. People wrote so much stories about you here. 'The Hero of Olympus' 'The savior of man'. Many call you that." Peter said.

"Once I was that. But I am no longer deserving off that title. Come we need to get to the meeting." I say. We walk to the room and in the middle was a huge stone table with ancient Greek carved around it. The letters rearranged themselves but I didn't get a chance to read it before Ethan cleared his throat.

"Well. I called this meeting to discuss our plans for the upcoming war. The tunnel in this fortress leads straight underneath the battle field. If we take out the the support it has it will collapse and everything on top of it will fall. We could use this too take out upcoming enemies. Also Peter has told me of a tradition that the King must keep and we could use this to buy us some time. Joey and Kayla must go into the forest and find any help you can get. Lastly I have been notified that the army is here and setting up defenses by the river. I could use this as our last defense by taking out the bridge and some troops." I say.

"I agree with Percy. This plan will prove to be victorious." Malcom said. I smiled at him and slowly everyone else accepted the plan. I grabbed Riptide and made my way out side. I looked at the small stone field. It was made for one on one combat and that's exactly what it's going to be used for.

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

The woods

Peter,me and Joey where outside preparing for us to leave. I got on Peter's horse and helped Joey up. Peter checked the saddle straps and when he was done he looked at me.

"Be careful the woods are a dangerous place." Peter said.

"I'm fine." I say. I kicked The horses sides and we set off towards the forest. I was aware of Peter waving goodbye but I didn't wave back.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Information and tactics

I got Ethan,Peter,Malcom and Gavin to come with me too the river. We needed to see there numbers and weapons and spying was the best way to do it. We hid behind a pile of logs and we looked around. Everywhere there were men and weapons. They cut down the forest tree by tree and used the wood for catapults. I uncapped Riptide and Ethan put a hand on my shoulder.

"No Percy we can't attack them. Let's go back before they see us." Ethan said. I reluctantly capped Riptide and we were about to leave when 2 horses came on our left we ducked down and I listened carefully.

"We must hurry and finish by nightfall." The first man said.

"Yes my Lord. But we need more men." The second man said.

"You know General. When you give a man an insintive then he will work to all means neccesary. I trust you will find that."The leader said.

"Understood your majesty." The General said. They rode off and we got up. I mist-travleled us back and we went inside the fortress. Peter was pacing back and forth.

"Peter? What's wrong?" I ask

"The army is coming tonight. We have tried to contact Kayla but we couldn't get her. Also my gaurds has spotted some men on horses watching us." Peter said.

"We are ready for this Peter. The plan will work and maybe buy Kayla enough time to return with help." I say. He smiles and I go to the armory. I get my armor and strap it on. I get my sword and put it in it's holder. I grab my helmet and put it under my arm.

"Ethan I need you to go to the enemy camp under a flag of truce to deliver this message."I say handing him a peice of parchment.

"Sure thing Percy. I'll bring a couple of our people as well." Ethan said. He got his sword and went with two of my troops to the enemy camp.

* * *

><p>Ethan<p>

I Declare a duel

"I,Percy by the gift of Chaos. By election and by conquest. Creator of the Universe and Slayer of the Titans challenge the usurper King.." I said.

"King Valetin." The king answered

"Okay. Challenge the usurper King Valetin to a duel upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender." I say. I roll up the scroll and the King laughed.

"So a 18 year old boy wants to challenge a King?" The king said. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"He's 200 and are you scared to get beat by a swordsman half your age?" I say.

"Why should I try when I could kill him with one blow?"

"Then you should have little to fear."I say. He laughs and picks up his sword.

"This is not a question of bravery. But do hope your brother's sword his sharper than his pen." Valetin said. I smiled and went to tell Percy and Peter the good news.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

I duel to the death

When Ethan told me that Valetin accepted I was pretty nervous. That was rich coming from me seeing I'm Creator of the Universe but I guess my stomach didn't agree with me. I suited up in my armor and gave Ethan Riptide to hold until we got to the battle field. I took a deep breath and began walking out of the fort. When my troops saw me they erupted into cheers. I maintained a tight expression never losing focus. I went to the stone area where the battle would take place. I stood there proudly and Peter came on my right.

"You know you don't have to do this." Peter said.

"If I don't then I don't deserve to be Creator of the Universe. This is what I was sworn to do." I say. A trumpet sounded in the distance and and the enemy came through the woods. They had formed ranks with around 200 people in each group. They all wore silver masks except for one. He rode on a white stallian with gold armor and mask. Everyone parted ways and a whole line of calvary came out lead by the Golden Man. They had numbers truly far greater than our own.

"That's alot of troops." Ethan said.

"Numbers do not win a battle." I say

"No but I bet they help." Peter said. I smiled lightly and got Riptide from Ethan. I took it out of it's holder and everything beccame silent. 3 men on horses came up to us and stopped in front of the stone field.

"I am Valetin. Ruler and High King of the World." Valetin said.I started to crack up. This guys had guts to say that."What's funny about that kid?"

"I'm Percy Jackson. Creator of the Universe and ou say you rule over me? That's a nice joke." I say. Valetin gritted his teeth and pulled out his sword.

"You may be suprised Percy Jackson."

"Oh I am suprised on how you would still show up even if we will kick your sorry butts."

"Are we going to fight or not?"Valetin said.

"Damn right we are." I say.

"There is still time to surrender."Valetin said.

"Well feel free."I say

"How many more must die for the throne?"

"Just one."I say. I put on my helmet and jump on a rock. I push off from it and attack him head on.

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

Alone

"RIDE!" A man said

"They seen us!" Joey said. I stopped the horse and jumped off.

"Take the reins." I say.

"Wait what are you doing?" Joey asked.

"I'm sorry Joey but it looks like you're going alone after all."I say. I hit the horse's rump and he took off. I pulled out my bow and arrow waiting for the men. I looked back at Joey who had stopped the horse to look at me. He sadly turned around and galloped into the forest. I stood there alone until I heard hooves and men shouting. I readied my bow and pointed it too the first man. When he got close I let the arrow fly and it pierced his armor and he fell to the floor. I grabbed another arrow and quickly firing at the next one. He fell down and his horse trotted away. I pulled out another arrow but the man came at me with his sword. I ducked and fell to the floor. He yelled and was about to attack me when Peter came on a black fresian horse and killed the man. He trotted over and offered me his hand. I took it and climbed on the horse. I put one arm around his waist for safety measures and we rode back to the fortress.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Treachery

I attacked him with as much as force as I could. But that sword had a mind of it's own and attacked me with blow after blow. He knocked me to the ground with his shield and I fell down. He slamed his foot in the inside of my sheild and my arm gave a sickening crunch. I yelled in pain and rolled. He attacked with his sword but I blocked with my sword. Soon I stopped abruptly and sliced at his leg. He yelled out in pain and I got up. When I did I saw Peter and Kayla riding together.

"Does his Highness need a respite?" Valetin asked.

"Five minutes?" I say

"Three!" he said in outrage. I winced in pain and limped over to Peter,Kayla and Ethan.

"Percy! Oh my gods you're hurt." Kayla said.  
>"Joey." I say.<p>

"He got through with a little help."Kayla said looking at Peter.

"Thanks."I say.

"Well you were busy."Peter said. I winced and sat in the took off my sheild and I groaned.

"I think it's dislocated."I say. Peter came up to me and examined my arm.

"If I don't survive I want to say you've always been there for me and I never really...OW!" I say. He popped my arm bone back in place and handed me my shield.

"Save it for later."Peter said. I smiled and got up. My side cheered and Ethan gave me my helmet. I gave it back to him and stepped forward. The cheering got louder and Valetin stepped up also not wearing his helmet. I charged and he blocked. I grabbed the hilt of his sword and twisted. It fell to the floor and I attacked he blocked with his shield and hit me in the face. I groaned and my sword dropped. He took this as his advantage and hit me again in the face. He tried to hit me again but I grabbed the shield in my hands and turned it. We both growled and soon I turned and had the sheild and his arm still in it pinned to his back. He grunted but used his left elbow and hit me in the face.I staggered back and hit face first into a rock. He grabbed a sword and attacked me. I turned and blocked the sword with my arm gaurds. Then I twisted and got out of his grip. He staggered back and I used my right hand which had steel covering it and punched him as hard as I could in his leg where I cut him. He yelled in pain and fell to his knees.I grabbed his sword and let it rest crossed on my shoulder ready to kill him.

"Now's not the time for chivalry Percy!"Ethan yelled

"What's the matter boy. To cowardly to take a life?" He says.

"It's not mine to take." I say. I turned and faced Peter. I turn the blade and offer him the hilt. He walks up and grabs the hilt. I let go of the sword and limp to the chair. I sat in it and Ethan and Kayla attended to my wounds.I watched as Peter lifted the sword his left hand resting on the blade to keep it steady.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a King after all."Valetin said. Peter yelled and trust the sword down


	3. The end

**All I have to say is I DO NOT OWN PJO OR NARNIA!**

Percy

Of plans and lions

Peter trust down and the blade hit a patch of grass in front of Valetin.

"Not one like you. Keep your life. But I am bringing back peace and order to the galaxy."Peter said. He stood proudly and walked back over. I patted him on the back and everyone of my troops cheered. I watched as one of the King's Generals come up to the King and helped him up.

"I'll deal with you when this is over."Valetin said.

"Oh it is over."The General said. He jabbed one of Kayla's arrows up his chest and he gasped. The General let go and Valetin fell to the floor dead.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!" General said picking up the Master's sword.

"Be ready!" I yelled a t the archers. Kayla and the other archers got out there bows.

"Percy!"Peter said pointing behind me. A man came forward and attacked me. I attacked his waist and then beheaded him.

"Go!" I tell Peter. He grabs his horse and gets on. I watch as the General and his servant ride back to thier army.

"To arms Delmar! To arms!"General said. They all cheered and the catapults let the first cannonballs fly. It hit near our troops but only shocked us."Calvary! Attack!" the horses and men charged at us and I signaled for the archers to ready.I looked at Peter who went back to the fort and went inside.I waited and started to count

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9. Get Ready!" I say. Then all Chaos broke floor collapsed underneath the horses and they all fell down. I signal the archers to fire and a volley of arrows hit the hot on a horse and grabbed a crossbow.

"Charge!"I yell. My army yelled in approval and we ran towards them. The floor opened up again and the rest of my army came out lead by Peter.

"ATTACK!" Peter yelled We surrounded the army and I killed men after men. Peter signaled the griffins and eagles and they came out of the sky with archers in thier talons. They shot arrow after arrow at the enemy. But the enemy had even bigger crossbows and fired at the eagles and griffins. They fell down rolling and crashing into the enemy. I look back to Kayla and she stared back at me.

"Joey."I say. She sadly shook her head no and I turned to face the war. The infantry started to attack and I knew we were going to get overwelmed.

"Back to the Eos!"I yell. We retreated and the catapults attacked the entrance. I stopped but everyone continued going. The wall collapsed and a couple of men were crused under the rocks. A tree fell and Kayla screamed. I looked and saw Kayla dangling holding on to David's hand. He swung her and dropped her on a rock close by. She landed and turned to me. I sighed in relief.I turned to face the enemy and Peter,Ethan and Kayla came up to me. Ethan dropped his crossbow and pulled out his sword. I smiled and we charged the enemy. I jump up and kick a guy straight in his face. Let the battle begin.

* * *

><p>Joey<p>

Ardashir

I galloped through the woods wondering where the heck I was going. I heard another horses neigh. I look behind me and see another one of the bad guys. I urged the horse faster and we galloped faster. I looked to my left and saw a golden figure dashing in the forest. Soon he was next to me and the lion roared. I yelled as the horse reared back and I fell to the floor. I thought I was going to die when he leapt over me and attacked the man who was chasing me. He clawed at him and soon he was dead. I looked at the lion and I swear he smiled.

"Who are you?"I ask. The lion CHUCKLED!

"I am Ardashir. High King of this planet and I have heard you needed assistance." Ardashir said

"Well yes but I was expecting something...well more."I say. Again he chuckled.

"It seems that your horse has ran off so climb on my back we have work to do."he says. I climb on his back and put my hands in his mane. I winced as he roared loudly causing the trees to move...

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Respite?

I fought 3 men at once and saw Peter on the ground fighting a man on top of him. I unsheated my dagger and threw it at the man. He groaned and fell off of Peter. He got up and resumed fighting. I t went on and soon I was ready to yell respite forever. Peter was backing up as 5 men pressed onto him. Soon he fell and I killed all of those men. When I did a root from a tree sprouted from the ground and killed half a dozen men. I looked and saw trees the size of skyscrapers walking and killing enemies.

"Joey."I say. I help Peter up and we watch as the trees killed the catapults and men. My side cheered and we regrouped.

"For Chaos!"I yell. We attacked with more force and the enemy began to retreat."Follow them they are heading to the river!"We run behind them and soon we were by the began crossing the bridge and I willed the power of the ocean. But before I could a boy of 10 came from the other side of the river and pulled out his kid was crazy! I looked closer and saw it was Joey.

"Joey!" me and Kayla yelled. We were about to just kill everyone who got in our way but a great golden lion came up next to him. The General looked back at me with confused eyes. But then he just charged. I was about to kill them before they got anywhere near my son but the great lion roared and the sound created waves on the river. Speaking of the river the water level began to sink. The enemy yelled and retreated back to us but we held our ground. Soon a huge wave emerged from the right. Everyone yelled and screamed. Soon the wave turned solid and there was my father covered in water and was super tall. The great lion nodded his head at Poseidon and my dad went under the bridge and broke it in half. Only the General was left on it. He laughed and then killed the General and dissapeared in the river again. I watched and we pushed our lines forward making the enemy go back. Soon everyone crossed the river and the enemy was surrenduring armor and weapons. I swam across with Ethan until we got to shore. When Kayla and Peter came we kneeled and I stabbed Riptide into the ground.

"Rise Kings and Queens of the world."The lion said. I rose to my feet and so did Ethan and Kayla."All of you" Peter looked up.

"I do not think I am ready."Peter said

"It's for that same reason I know you are."The lion said. He rose to his feet and we fist-pumped. I looked at Joey and he ran over and hugged me. I hugged him back and soon Kayla was hugging us too. We stayed like that for awaile until the lion laughed."Come. It is time to celebrate."

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

High king of Eoser

We rode down the streets on horses. Me and Peter lead the way smiling and waving at the crowd of people from both his world and mine. We came up to the grand doors of the castle. We entered and the officers in my troops and Peter's made a path. I get off of Blackjack and watch as Peter walks down the hall to the four thrones. The lioncame between me,Ethan and Kayla.

"You are coming as well."the lion said. I looked at him.

"What for?"I ask

"To be crowned King of course. Now come on before it starts."The lion said. We walked down the hall lead by the lion. We got to the thrones and I gazed at mine. I smiled and Ethan looked beyond and me stood next to each other and we smiled at each other.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea I give you Prince Ethan the Valiant." The lion said. Chaos came up the stairs and grabbed the first crown and placed it on Ethan's head. Ethan stood up proudly.

"To the Great Western Wood Queen Kayla the Gentle." Chaos placed the crown on her head and she smiled at me.

"To the radiant Southern Sun I give you King Percy the Just."Chaos placed a crown on my head and winked at me.

"And to the clear Northern Sky I give you High King Peter The Magnificent."We sat down in our thrones and smiled. "Once a King or Queen of Eoser always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

"LONG LIVE KING PETER! LONG LIVE PRINCE ETHAN! LONG LIVE QUEEN KAYLA! LONG LIVE KING PERCY!"Everyone yelled. I laughed and we threw an incredible party. I went outside and stared at the sea.

"Hey."Annabeth said. I didn't look at her.

"Hey."I say with acid in my tone.

"So what you've been up to?"she asked.

"None of your buisness Chase." I say. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Just Congrats on getting to be King. Yet another title right?" She said.

"I guess."

"What's wrong? You seem so distant."

"Well it's because I don't want to talk to you Annabeth. It just reminds me of the stuff you did."I say

"Percy-"

"Don't Percy me. It was you're fault. You could have been faithful to me but I guess not. Athena's always got a plan right? Whatever I found someone better than you so leave me and my family alone." I say. I walk back inside and found Kayla talking with Peter.

"Hey man I hope you would find the chance to visit every now and again."Peter said.

"Will do."I say

"I just wanted you too know that I think of you as my brother Percy."Peter said. I shook his hand

"Same here Peter. We will visit someday. Maybe you will invite us when you get a girlfriend yes?"I say.

"Oh yeah definetly. Maybe you could show me some of your moves one day."

"Wouldn't miss it. But we have to go and get back home. I'll keep an eye on you guys to see if you need help."I say

"Sure see you around Perce."Peter said. I climbed on Blackjack and Kayla got on a horse. We lead our troops back to the ships and we ride home. Whenwe got back everything was still as normal as it could get. We unloaded the ships and I sighed Home Sweet Home.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

10 years later

Life was good. My boys became heroes and eventually Justin became God of Heroes and Joey became God of the Tides. They were everything I wished for in a son.I looked at Kayla and she was fast asleep. Having another kid did that to her. I look at baby Alyssa in her crib. Born yesterday and I was happy all over again.I watched as the boys wrestled and fought each other. I watched as life went on in Chaos's realm. It was peaceful. Peter had gotten a girlfriend and now their married. She became queen and now they got sons too. We threw parties and everyone loved thier kids. Me,Ethan and Kayla were still King and Queens of Eoser. Ethan had kids too and I got to say that those kids knew how to fight. I trained, I watched the realms, I talked to Poseidon every now and again. Everything was perfect and no one could put an end to that.


	4. Author's note

**I know that you might be confused on why this is only 3 chapters. Well it's because it's the final book. It ends and it's short sweet and to the point. I hoped you liked it. New story coming up!**


End file.
